


Of Miraculouses and Motorcycles

by CaptMajor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Borderline crackfic, F/M, Humor, Motorcycle!AU, Swearing, adrien is frustrated, both sexually and otherwise, motorcyclist!marinette, post-reveal, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMajor/pseuds/CaptMajor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nearest lycée was exactly 4 kilometers away from the Collège Françiose Dupont. As such, the brisk 5 minute walk to school for some students was no longer an option.<br/>Or<br/>Adrien realizes that he gets frustrated by motorcyclists in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Miraculouses and Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> First off, none of this is beta-d. I literally just finished writing this an hour ago.  
> Second, I just wanted to say that the motorcycle portion of the plot was inspired by this one SuperCat fanfic (link down below) but everything otherwise is my own creation. Its my first time writing on Ao3 and writing some sexual preferences, but this ain't my first fanfic rodeo. Anyway, enjoy :)

**** **\--------xxx--------**

The nearest lycée was exactly four kilometers (2.5 miles) away from the Collège Françiose Dupont. As such, the brisk five-minute walk to school for some students was no longer an option. For Adrien, this meant he had to rely on the Gorilla more than ever as his mode of transportation. 

He didn’t mind. He had gotten used to the Gorilla driving him around ever since he had started modelling. However, the school being farther away meant having to deal with a longer route as well as more of the great Paris’s traffic. 

Sighing, Adrien drummed on the windowsill of his limo as he rested his cheek on his other hand, his elbow propped up against the door. He had woken up five minutes later than usual–and apparently those five minutes were crucial to the traffic congested streets of Paris. At this rate, he would arrive at school by the time the bell rang.

_Curse those five minutes._ Fighting as a superhero for two years now, Adrien had grown accustomed to late night attacks. However, the last akuma attack had happened yesterday, late evening and had been particularly tiresome. 

Allowing his thoughts to drift off to his previous fights, Adrien barely registered the low hum of a motor rapidly approaching his side of the vehicle. Quickly snapping his focus back to the present moment, Adrien craned his neck and body towards the back of the limo. 

_ZOOM._

Adrien jumped up in his seat in surprise. A black blur flew past his window and continued ahead. The model blinked once and watched as the black blur–a motorcyclist, he realized–zoomed past his car, weaving in, out, and in between the slow moving traffic at dangerously high speeds. 

_“Look at this show off,”_ Adrien thought, frustrated. How dare this person mock him–he, who was stuck in slow moving traffic–with their speed. 

Looking further ahead, Adrien remembered the upcoming traffic light for the intersection. The light was at a yellow, and there were only seconds before it would turn red. 

Adrien allowed a smug expression cross his face, _“Ha, you’ll have to stop sometime.”_

The motorcyclist seemed to have other ideas and made no plans to decelerate. Vaguely aware that he was sitting up in his seat, Adrien felt his eye twitch as the motorcyclist _beat the fucking red light_ and continued on their fast and reckless ways. 

_Goddamnit._

**\--------xxx--------**

For the life of him, Adrien could not stop thinking about the _fucking_ motorcyclist that managed to evade the frustrations of traffic. As soon as he had stepped into the classroom–thank the lord the teacher was running late–Adrien could feel his remaining frustration and anger at the black figure that had mocked him only a few minutes ago. 

Sitting down in his seat, he heard Nino greet him from his side, but he only managed to grunt in response. His friend raised an eyebrow at him but refrained from pushing further. 

He was racking his head for details. The fact that he had gotten so caught up in his anger that he had forgotten to note something memorable about the motorcyclist (other than them wearing almost all black) such as their license plate had put him off. 

Still thinking about the cyclist, Adrien only vaguely registered Marinette tapping his shoulder from her seat behind him. 

Turning his body towards the girl, he managed a “hey?”

“Hey Adrien… sorry, you looked kind of mad. Are you ok?” 

Hearing the concern in her voice, Adrien softened. After they had moved on from collége, Marinette, though still shy, stopped stuttering around him which allowed for more (coherent) conversations between the two. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I'm just a bit tired, and it didn't help that my driver and I had gotten caught up in some traffic on the way here.”

Marinette gave him a look of sympathy, “Oh ok, I understand.”

It was then that Adrien noticed how… disheveled she looked? She was in the middle of tying her hair into her trademark pigtails, but he couldn’t help but notice that she looked a little windswept judging by the untied side of her hair and the slight blush on her cheeks. 

A moment passed before he heard the classroom door swing open, the teacher stepping in. He flashed her a small smile back before turning his body back towards the front of the classroom as Marinette continued to fix herself up. 

**\--------xxx--------**

One of the advantages of being Chat Noir was being able to run across rooftops at magically-granted superheroic speeds. And boy, did he like to use it to his advantage.

It was a Wednesday morning, and by some miracle, Adrien had been able to convince his father to let him walk the four kilometer walk to school on grounds that he needed to get more fit for his next modelling gig (he had pulled out the _I’m too busy in the afternoons because of piano and chinese and fencing and…_ ). Of course, the whole thing had been a total lie since all of his fitness now derived from akuma fighting and rooftop leaping. 

No, Adrien had just wanted to think but with his busy schedule, it looked like early mornings were the only way to do it. 

However, he had severely underestimated the distance of four kilometers. 

Looking at his watch it looked like he had fifteen minutes before the first bell rang. And he was two kilometers away. 

“Boy, you’re gonna be late.” Adrien raised his eyebrow as he opened his shirt pocket, revealing the black cat kwami snuggly tucked inside. 

Adrien smirked mischievously. “Not if you help me.”

“Why did I have to say anything?”

“Plagg! Claws out!”

With a bright flash green light, Chat Noir replaced Adrien and quickly used his baton to vault himself up to the roofs. 

Using his superhuman speed to his advantage, Chat leapt from roof to roof, travelling faster than most of the cars below him. 

_“Well that’s one way to beat the traffic,”_ Chat thought, snickering to himself. He allowed himself to enjoy the wind blowing through his hair and the small adrenaline rush that came from being transformed before his school day started and he was forced to listen to the monotonous lectures of teachers. 

The wind, however, was not loud enough to keep him from hearing that familiar hum of a motorcycle speeding through the traffic. 

Chat’s eyes widened. 

The motorcyclist.

It had taken him a good week to forget about the black figure travelling at insultingly high speeds, but here he was again. He felt the familiar rage boil up inside of him, and he pushed his body to go faster. 

_"Hmm, speeding is a crime and as the resident superhero, it's my job to stop crime…"_ Chat thought to himself as he flung himself off of every other roof. “ _And at my speed, I do have some time to spare…"_

_Alright it's time to put an end to this motorcyclist._

Using one last push, Chat was able to leap onto the intersection’s crosswalk ahead of the motorcyclist. The light turned red and with a smug expression, Chat put his hand out in front of him. Soon enough, he saw the motorcyclist come into view from weaving through traffic and slow down to a stop in front of him. 

_Looks like their reign of speed is done._

“Well look who the cat caught,” he teased, placing his hands on his hips. It was then that he was able to take in their appearance. 

The motorcyclist rode an all black street sport motorcycle. They wore what looked like thick pleather riding pants and mid-calf leather combat boots. (Though he hated to admit it,) A stylish and (oh dear lord) well-fitted leather jacket donned their upper half, stopping about 2 inches short of their wrists, leaving a sliver of bare skin exposed before it was covered up by black leather gloves. 

Aside from all of the leather, it was the helmet that caught Chat’s attention the most. It was a mostly black motorcycle helmet with a tinted visor, offering no clue as to the identity of the person inside. But what really got Chat’s attention was that on top of the helmet, sat two pointy black triangles with an inner, emerald green mesh.

The motorcyclist propped themselves on one foot to balance as they crossed their arms over their chest– _Oh shit were those breasts–_ and tilted their head slightly to the side in a sassy sort of manner. To his utter shock, Chat started noticing the curviness of the black figure and the small strands of dark–blue?–hair peaking out from under the helmet. 

“You’re a girl?!” Chat couldn’t help but blurt out. 

The shoulders of the black _feminine_ figure dropped down and Chat heard an irritated huff come from behind the helmet’s visor. Before he could explain his momentary loss of tact, the motorcyclist zoomed away.

Chat could feel his widened eyes and opened mouth, staring in shock as the motorcyclist flew past him, weaving through a few cars before making a sharp right at the corner of the next street, away from the superhero’s line of site.

Suddenly, Chat became painfully aware of how tight the bottom half of his suit had become. 

_Shit._

**\--------xxx--------**

She was intentionally mocking him, he swore it.

He had tried to stop her for a second time and was rendered speechless as she approached him in her full-body leather and green cat eared helmet, this time wearing a dark green scarf with two black pawprints on the end. 

_Is she a fan? Is she simply mocking me? Does she actually like cats? Oh my god she's wearing leather. Does she have a leather kink? DO I HAVE A LEATHER KINK??_

Adrien mulled through these thoughts in his seat, fuming and waiting for class to begin. 

“Dude you have that face again.”

The model turned his attention to Nino who was setting his bag down beside his chair as he took the seat next to him.

“What?”

Nino raised an eyebrow at him, “You’ve had that face on every morning for about 2 weeks now. Are you gonna tell me what’s up, or am I going to have to ask Mari to calm you down?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

As if on cue, Marinette walked into the classroom looking–what Adrien now seemed to realize–disheveled as usual. This time, however, she had a smug, but far away look on her face. 

“Look what the cat dragged in,” Adrien heard Alya tease from behind him. 

The smug look was now replaced by the usual, down-to-earth smile as Marinette made her way to her seat. 

“'Morning Marinette,” both Nino and Adrien greeted at the same time. 

Marinette blushed slightly and gave them a small wave, “Good morning.”

“Girl, why do you look like you just picked apart Chloe’s outfit in front of some world famous fashion designers?” Alya asked, also taking notice of the smug look on her best friend's face.

“I wish,” Adrien heard Marinette mutter under her breath. 

He raised an eyebrow, amused at the sass his unusually-shy-around-him classmate would produce.

The same smug look crossed Marinette’s face as she answered Alya’s question, “Let’s just say my fashion choices have made a certain someone speechless.” 

She giggled to herself and was just about to explain to Alya what she meant when the teacher walked in. Reluctantly, Adrien and Nino turned their bodies back to the front of the classroom. 

_What an odd choice of words._

**\--------xxx--------**

“Chat! Watch out!”

He felt himself get tackled to the side as a monster truck sped through where he was standing just a second ago.

“Damn it, kitty cat. I don’t care if you claim to have 9 lives. I don’t want to have to lose one find out,” Ladybug said as she heaved him back up to his feet. 

This Akuma had dubbed himself Road Rage and from what the super duo could tell, his main goal was to crush all of the vehicles on the road with his monster truck, making everything his arena. What was worse was that the truck seemed to be getting bigger by every street it crushed. It also didn’t make it any easier when the truck had huge spikes protruding from the wheels, allowing the truck to climb up buildings and utterly destroying the road it passed. 

“Well, if I only knew that getting almost run over would be what it took to have you tackling me to the ground…” 

Ladybug only rolled her eyes at him, exasperated. 

“Ok, where do you think the akuma is?” Chat asked. Road Rage spun his akuma’d monster truck back around to search for the two superheroes hiding behind one of his previously smashed cars. 

Ladybug focused on the monster truck, trying to find anything that stood out. 

“Of course!”

“What is it?”

“It's the flag, it has to be.” Sure enough, there was a small flag on top of the monster truck bearing the evil butterfly insignia. However, by this time around, the monster truck itself was as tall as nearby buildings’ roofs. 

Unfortunately, as soon as the words left her lips the lights of the akuma’s monster truck zeroed in on her. “Get ready to be squished like the bug you are!”

The duo’s eyes widened before they started sprinting in the opposite direction of the monster truck. 

“I THINK IT WOULD BE A GREAT TIME TO USE LUCKY CHARM LADYBUG!!” Chat screamed as they turned a corner in hopes of slowing down the monster truck. 

“You’re right! Lucky Charm!” A bright pink light glowed above Ladybug before a red and black dotted kneepads dropped into her hand.

“I don’t think a trip to the skate park is going to help, My Lady!” Chat exclaimed as they sprinted around another corner. 

“Shut up, chaton. I’m trying to think,” said Ladybug. Luckily for them, the akuma had misjudged his cornering distance and had swerved, giving the two an extra second.  A moment passed before her eyes landed on something in front of her. 

“Quick, Chat! Use the rooftops, and get the flag! I’ll distract the akuma,” Ladybug instructed.

“You got it, LB.”

Chat used his baton to pole vault to the roofs. As he landed, he nearly lost his balance as he felt the akuma’s monster truck slam into the side of the building. 

_I think Paris may be taking Ladybug’s Miraculous Cure for granted._

Gaining his balance back again, he looked to the direction of the akuma’s truck. From where he stood, the roof of the akuma’s truck was level with the top of the roof. He could also see that the flag was on top of the truck’s back window. He quickly formulated a plan to jump on to the back of the truck’s bed and try to pull the flag out from there. 

Chat took off sprinting, ready to execute his plan when he heard it. 

_ZOOM._

_Oh my god not now what the fuck?!_

Automatically, his head turned towards the direction of the familiar noise only to almost slip off of the roof in surprise. 

He saw Ladybug down the end of the street, wearing her Lucky Charm kneepads and distracting Road Rage like she said she would.  

Except, never did he expect to see his Lady speeding down the road on a motorcycle. 

_Fuck._

_His lady can ride a motorcycle._

That was how Adrien realized he had a motorcycle kink.

_OH MY GOD THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS,_ screamed a voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Plagg. 

Snapping himself from his 3 second stupor, Chat leapt into action, quickly improvising his plan. He sprinted across the rooftops, occasionally using his baton to catch up to his lady and the truck. Looking ahead, he saw what Ladybug was doing by challenging the Akuma to faster speeds before making a sharp turn on the nearest corner which was now in front of him. This time, Road Rage managed to slow down to avoid another repeat of slamming into the buildings before pursuing after Ladybug. It wasn’t until the monster truck was almost directly in front of Chat did he use his baton to launch himself into the air. 

"Cataclysm!"

One of the advantages of being Chat Noir was being able to vault across rooftops separated by a whole city street by a magically-extending baton. And boy, did he use it to his advantage.

In a surprising (not really) burst of luck, Chat had managed to perfectly time it so that in the middle of his jump, he was positioned above the truck’s roof, an arm length’s away from the small flag. Extending both of his arms, he let his cataclysmized grab the pole, instantly turning it into dust while his non-cataclysmized hand grabbed for the fabric. As soon as he had the fabric in his hand, Chat flipped before he landed on the opposite roof’s ledge.

“Chat!” he heard Ladybug shout to him from down the street. Turning his attention to his partner he saw her swerve the motorcycle around, facing the oncoming akuma’s monster truck directly. 

“Ladybug!” he screamed. _What was she doing?! She’s going to get hit!_

The red and black clad superhero revved up her motorcycle engines before driving towards the Akuma. _DID LADYBUG HAVE A DEATH WITH. THIS IS ANIMAN ALL OVER AGAIN._ His heart almost stopped beating right there and then. He couldn’t do anything but watch as Ladybug drove full speed at Road Rage. 

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD_.

At the last possible second–he almost missed it in his mid-heart attack–he saw Ladybug turn her motorcycle so that it was basically horizontal to the Akuma’s monster truck. Her inertia kept her motorcycle moving towards Road Rage. And for a brief second filled with pure panic, Ladybug disappeared from under the Akuma’s monster truck. 

“NO!” Chat screamed, finding himself already leaping off the building and in their direction. 

It was then that he saw a flash of red emerge from underneath the gigantic vehicle. Before he knew it, he saw Ladybug skidding horizontally out from between the back tires, using her Lucky Charm knee pads to protect her knees as she needed to get low enough to avoid the suspension mechanisms of the truck. Approaching Chat, she used her momentum and heaved the motorcycle to its upright position, grinning smugly at the Akuma as she propped herself up on one leg, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Back here Butterfly Brain!” Ladybug shouted at Road Rage, knowing full well that Hawk Moth could hear her.  She saw that Chat had the flag in his hand. “ _Merci_ , _chaton_. I’ll take that.” She pulled the fabric from his hand and ripped it, releasing the butterfly. Ladybug made quick work of purifying the butterfly and spreading the Miraculous Cure before she turned to Chat Noir to first bump him. 

Little did she know what was going through his head. 

_Oh my god that was a stupidly dangerous move and she could have been killed. But she did it so confidently that It's obviously not her first time using a motorcycle. Even if she did drive a motorcycle regularly, how the hell would she have pulled off that move? I thought I lost her and that was so goddamn reckles-_

“Are you alright Chat?” Ladybug asked, noticing her unusually quiet partner not returning her fist bump. 

Instead, he hugged her tightly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes before murmuring her ear, “Please don’t do that again. If I see you on another motorcycle, it's going to be too soon.”

**\--------xxx--------**

The look he gave her as he pulled away lead Ladybug to decide that it was finally time to reveal their identities. 

**\--------xxx--------**

“Adrien?... you’re Chat Noir?”

“My Lady… Marinette.”

**\--------xxx--------**

“Huh, for once, you’re actually early. And you don’t have the face today.”

Adrien blinked and saw Nino approach him. For what seemed like the first time, Adrien found himself standing in the student parking lot before school started.

“Thanks? I guess?”

“No but you have a different face on… you look tired? But not like a bad tired," Nino observed as they approached the school parking lot to meet up with Alya. 

Adrien gave a small smile of contentment, thinking about last night, “I guess that you could say that I was up late last night.”

“Cool, bro, I guess,” Nino said, scratching the back of his head, confused as his friend's response. 

“Hey guys!” Adrien heard Alya say while approaching them from her car. 

“'Morning babe. Anything new?” Nino asked as they started heading up to the school. 

“No, not really, but I was just talking to Marinette earlier–which is a surprise because she’s not usually an early riser–but she seemed excited and happy about something, and she said something about coming early.”

Adrien couldn’t help the dreamy expression on his face. He couldn’t wait to see his Ladybug again, except in a location other than fighting Akumatized Parisians. 

_ZOOM_. 

He whipped his head around, and saw the leather clad motorcyclist approach the school parking lot. To his confusion, the motorcyclist approached them by the curve. 

His eyes narrowed. Oh no. No. He was _not_ going to let this cat-eared motorcyclist mess with his head and interrupt his thoughts about his Lady. 

Just as he was about to march up to the motorcyclist, her hands grabbed her cat-eared helmet. He paused, his breath catching in his throat. With a swift tug, oh-so-familiar dark blue hair spilled from the helmet. She quickly shook her hair out before turning, oh-so-familiar blue eyes meeting green.

On her oh-so-familiar face broke out an oh-so-familiar smile.

“M-Marinette?” he sputtered out.

Suddenly, Adrien became painfully aware of how tight his pants had become. 

_Shit._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys all liked it. This is strictly a one-shot for me cuz I have rediscovered how tiring writing is. Anyway, I'll put this up on tumblr on my new account (new blog, old blogger). Here's my blog's url: http://captmajor.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's the SuperCat fanfic I was talking about: http://spaceshipsarecool.tumblr.com/post/141517641449/cat-discovers-kara-drives-a-motorcycle
> 
> Imagine this helmet in Chat Noir's colors: https://www.google.com/search?q=cat+helmet+motorcycle&safe=off&espv=2&biw=1404&bih=710&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjC3PTpkuPNAhVk6oMKHU7CD2gQ_AUIBygC#imgrc=6mvPEesqGnbVJM%3A


End file.
